


Lady In Waiting

by QB-DoctorWho (QuarantineBlues), QuarantineBlues



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Class Divide, Eventual Smut?, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Social expectations, Thirteen in a suit, historical setting, not exactly sure when, self realisation, thasmin, the doctor who gang are together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarantineBlues/pseuds/QB-DoctorWho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarantineBlues/pseuds/QuarantineBlues
Summary: Set in an alternate universe and time period, Yaz has always done what her parents expected of her, her etiquette her hobbies, all in line with the perfect daughter, However when she comes across Jane Smith a high class girl who relinquished her status in hopes of travelling the world, her perfect facade falters and she discovers things about the world and herself that she had never thought to explore before.Also all of the gang are there with her to help out along the way :) hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bill Potts - Relationship, Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic in a long long while, a bit tentative since it turns out my parents read my old fanfic and I'm still scarred for life haha, anyways I've been a fan of the thasmin ship for a while and had a lot of ideas of things to write for them so here I am, I really really hope you enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated :)

It was her birthday, Yaz was finally nineteen. She was surrounded by friends family and all sorts of people she’d never met before. All were dressed in their finest attire, of course her parents had made a point to invite half the city to the occasion, they were always so extravagant.

She looked over towards her parents, Hakim, her father, smoking a pipe in his old army vestments surrounded by elder men wearing the same (or for those few non-militant among them, a fancy suit) they laughed as they chatted about war stories and their most recent hunting outings each clutching a whiskey in hand that swilled around the glass as they spoke animatedly. 

Her mother sat in a gaggle of women who were, it seemed, comparing daughters. She wasn’t surprised. A particularly old lady dressed in feathers and a tight corset that barely clung to her wrinkly skin pointed a long crooked finger to Yaz’s group, singling out a girl Natalie, before smiling smugly towards the other women.

“Yasmin… Yasmin?!” She broke away from her observation and looked up.

“Yes…yes? Apologies what were you saying?” She gave a polite smile.

“You need to open your gift silly, we’ve been waiting ages! Lord Neville brought it for you especially from his trip to France.” The girl talking, Nancy, looked to the others in the group giggling.

“Oh of course Lord Neville,” Yaz sighed, Lord Neville was nothing more than a pest with status. He was known as “the man about town” with him defiling the reputation of respectable women almost every month, sullying their names with stories about his sexual conquests. He had tried to reel Yasmin in on more than one occasion but Yaz was having none of it.

“Well open it then!” Nancy said impatiently.

Yaz lifted the silky pink ribbon from the box before gently removing the lid. Inside was the most scandalous dress she’d ever laid eyes upon, bright pink with frills around the shoulders. She lifted it from the box to look at it more thoroughly.

‘It would certainly leave nothing to the imagination’ she thought taking in the lack of fabric around more ‘private’ areas.

She caught her mothers expression of horror through her swarm of girls, chuckling quietly as she set it down back into the box.

“What a lovely gift” Sighed Natalie as if she were jealous, oblivious to the implications. Natalie was often oblivious to things and that made her an easy target for anyone who wanted to take advantage. There wasn’t all that much under her pretty face to be sure.

“Yes Natalie!” Laughed Marian cruelly.“Such a lovely gift, I’m sure Yaz will surely take to wearing it soon!” She snuck Yaz a suggestive look raising her eyebrows, it was in jest though Yaz knew Marian would likely take any chance she got to knock her from her perfectly crafted pedestal.

“I certainly shan’t!” Yaz scoffed, as she pushed the box away from her.

“But, poor Lord Neville…” said Natalie earnestly.

Marians eyes darted predatorily in her direction.

“Perhaps you should take it Nat, I’m sure you could wear it to the next ball that we hold!” 

Natalie went to take the box when soft hands gently pulled her back, Heather, one of Yaz’s more trustworthy friends had stopped her and she subtly said “ Nat they’re just tricking you again” with a sympathetic smile.

Natalie seemed deflated and Yaz sent a smile of thanks Heathers way which was gladly returned.

Heather was the youngest daughter of a family who had recently come into a large sum of money, class wise she was the least influential of the people in the circle, probably the entire party and yet somehow she carried herself more pristinely than most people present there and Yaz admired her for it.

Nancy Marian Nat and Heather broke away from each other as her mother came closer and closer across the ball room floor, her and her lady in waiting were the pinpoint of many eyes in the room as the host she was held with some esteem.

“Yasmin my girl, it is almost time for the dance, the orchestra will play anything you wish it to play” she said nodding towards the stage.

“Anything will do mother” She said politely.

Her mother came closer and leaned into her ear “Oh, and dear… make sure to put that dress somewhere it shall never be seen again” She nodded discretely to the box before pulling a smile and walking over towards her friends. As she walked back through the group Nat Heather and Nancy all fell into a deep curtesy in unison saying “ Lady Khan.”

All except Marian curtseyed as by technicality she was of higher class, being the daughter of a noble adviser.

After a short while, her mothers servant ran to the orchestra and they readied their instruments.

Yaz took the arm of Heather and Nat pulling them away towards the outskirts of the ball as Marian and Nancy fell away towards their current admirers.

Just as Yaz thought she had escaped, she heard a cough and turned to find Lord Neville standing with an outstretched hand gesturing toward the dance floor.

Yaz froze, an uncontrollable grimace plastered to her face as she stared in his direction. Heather looked to her gently and squeezed her arm with sympathetic eyes, Nat just stood star struck staring at him with a dumb grin.

“Lady Yasmin” He bowed, his blonde mop of hair falling over his face.

“Im not a Lady” she said bluntly.

“So feisty answering back” He chortled.” I like that in a women” He winked sleazily. 

Yaz’s mouth fell open in disgust, physically recoiling. Over his shoulder Yaz could see her mother gesturing to take his hand, she guesses it would be strange not to dance at her own party.

She takes his gloved hand, glancing one more time back to Heather who mouthed ’good luck’ with a slight thumbs up.

A formation of people lined up ready to dance, Neville looking far too pleased with himself across from her. As she looked down the line she saw some newcomers she’d never met before, an elderly gentlemen with a smile alongside a tall dark skinned boy who also had a smile on his face.

They weren’t quite in the right position for the start of the dance setting them apart from the others, and it also seemed they were the only ones smiling.

The tall boy caught her staring their direction and beamed a smile at her. They were definitely outsiders.

Suddenly they looked across from them and shifted into the correct position, it seemed someone in the women’s line was directing them into the right positions, she sneakily looked across seeing another outsider, a short woman with brown hair, who was standing with a girl in a rather colourful dress with dark skin akin to her own.

Suddenly the music swelled and she darted her eyes forward towards the smug face of Lord Neville, who begins the male side of the dance. A bow and a spin followed by the stretch of a hand. ‘Her turn’ she sighed. She twirled her dress, came into a curtsey, dipping low and turning to grab his hand. 

Foot moved around foot and the dance moved into the part she most looked forward too. The congregation span, skipping around as each partner switched along the line.

She flung herself off Neville, perhaps too excitedly, and caught the dark hands of the boy she saw before. She was startled, he was too far down the line to be her partner.

“Wait, you're not my partner!” She said in alarm as she turned to see a man deserted looking confused amidst the twirling pairs of other people.

“OH!” The boy said confused, he looked towards the equally confused stranded man and saw as his face turned comedically sour.

Both of them laughed as they continued to dance around him.

“Oops sorry I’ve never done this dance before.” He said cheeks flushing.

“I can tell!” Yaz said smugly, moving him around with her, hoping they could reach the end of the dance soon.

The music began to dim and Yaz quickly whispered in his ear, “When the song ends just bow.” He nodded and when the song ended he bowed in unison with the other men.

He stood up slightly out of breathe as the dancers dispersed from the floor.

“Ryan.” He said extending his hand.

Reluctantly she took it smiling. “Yasmin, Yasmin Khan.” She said.

“OH WAIT, you’re the one the party is for, sorry I must’ve ruined your birthday dance.”He said apologising.

“Actually,” Yaz looked over her shoulder and saw a sweaty Lord Neville talking to another woman, “you might’ve actually saved it” She giggled.

Ryan looked over to were she had looked and nodded. “Ah I see, yeh he does look like a twat” He said calmly.

Yaz jokingly slapped his chest clutching her mouth “ RYAN, you can’t say that” She was laughing.

Ryan smiled “What it's true!” He said taking in her features.

“Who are you,” she said, “how come I’ve never seen you around here before?”

“Me? I’m just visiting actually, my father had business here.”

“Your Father?”

Ryan pointed towards the elderly gentlemen she’d seen before, he was chatting with her mother.

“Wait let me introduce you.” He said walking over to the two of them. “Father, father this is Yasmin Khan.” He said, the elderly man looked up from his conversation at her.

“A pleasure to meet you Miss khan.” He said politely.

Her mother looked awe struck that she was with Ryan, she clearly knew something that she did not, in fact her look of subtle pride was starting to annoy her. What didn’t she know?

Her mother spoke up “Yasmin this is Graham, The Duke of Buckingham”

‘Oh’ Yaz thought ‘he’s important.’ Suddenly she was worried about her informality with Ryan. But he’d started it right? She wasn’t at fault?

“You can call me Graham though” The older man said with a kind smile.

‘Oh okay, informality ran in the family’ She sighed, her nerves leaving her.

Her mother carried on about how the duke and his family were in the area in a travelling group, going all around the country with a few other nobles and how lucky they were that they’d been in the area for her special day.

The other outsiders joined the group, the ones from earlier. They introduced themselves as Clara and Bill but they didn’t capture her attention as much as the new face that had joined them.

A woman not much taller than herself with soft blonde locks and piercing hazel eyes wearing a dark well fitted suit walked over to the group, her eyes didn’t meet anyone elses. Yaz took a moment to comprehend it, what was she wearing, and why on earth was her own heart rate increasing.

Her mother was clearly as taken aback as she was, struggling to speak.

Graham brought her closer, “ Khan’s I’d like you to meet Miss smith, she is the daughter of the Duke of Normandy”

The Woman seemed to flinch at the mention of her title and the odd group looked to her sympathetically.

“A Pleasure” She said with a bow.

The conversation continued, The woman Miss Smith not joining in, she couldn’t tear her eyes from her, she was the strangest most intriguing woman she’d ever met, devoid of social etiquette and yet of such high class. 

The blonde looked up directly towards her with a single raised eyebrow. God she’d been staring, she flushed and quickly turned back to the conversation. She could swear though that out of the corner of her eye she could see her smirking slightly.

She was looking forwards towards the others before suddenly a voice raised up interrupting the ongoing conversation. She turned and found Hazel eyes boring into her own.

“Miss Khan, how old are you?” The blonde asked bluntly and Yaz swore she could feel her heart jump at the use of her name.

“Um, Nineteen today.” She said with a gentle laugh trying to ease the awkwardness.

Miss Smith did not laugh and instead tilted her head towards her “Nineteen and yet no husband?” She asked politely, yet it seemed like an insult.

Yaz darted her eyes up towards her, glaring “ No man has caught my eye.” She huffed, still maintaining a thin facade of politeness. A tight smile on her lips.

“Surely You are to have caught a mans, a lady is to marry far earlier than nineteen, especially with your status?” She had her eyebrows raised tryingly, face unreadable.

Anger bubbled inside of her at such an impolite question and she looked to her mother.

“My dear Yasmin simply is a very particular woman, as she should be, only someone truly worthy of her would ever earn Hakim and I’s consent to marry her!” She gleamed a confident smile but Yaz could see her mother faltering underneath it, just as she had done.

The group of outsiders awkwardly looked to one another as if this were a normal occasion for them, their rabid blonde often starting these sort of issues.

“I think I need to go for a just moment” Yaz said with a crooked smile.

She was about to walk to her room when she caught sight of the brightly colored box from earlier. That couldn’t stay here. She bid goodnight to a few people as she beelined straight for her room the box tucked under her arm.

When she reached the grand oak door she ran through with up most relief.

It had started to get dark yet she could still hear the faint hum of music from the ball room, she lit some candles before she fell down onto her bed, laying her head back and sighing.

What a rude and strange women, she though to herself for a short while before heaving herself upwards with the box to find it a hiding place, halfway across her room she looked to the box. A small mischievous smile forming on her lips.

She pulled the lid off gently and retrieved the dress from inside, she held it up and laughed at its scandalous appearance. Suddenly an idea came to mind, she was alone now, she looked to the large mirror against her wall and back to the dress.

She giggled as she removed the tight corset she’d worn for the party and the overalls of the dress, picking the little pink one up again and laughing childishly as she pulled it over herself.

Finally her transformation complete she looked to her mirror and blushed a dark crimson. The dress barely covered her breasts and clung to her so tightly, not only that but the bottom end was almost as revealing.

‘What was she thinking’ she sighed going to remove it, why would Lord Neville even buy this!

She reached and pulled one shoulder down her arm just as she heard the creaking of the door swinging open.

“AGHH!” She screamed immediately sinking to her knees in an effort to cover herself as much as humanly possible.

She darted her head around to see the dark hazel eyes from earlier, the woman’s mouth hung open and she had turned pink her blonde hair was messier than before and she stood in the doorway like a deer in headlights.

“CLOSE THE DOOR” Yaz screamed, more embarrassed than she’d even been in her life.

“Ah…Im sorry!” Her hand slapped over her eyes and she frantically reached around blindly for the door handle.

She reached it and got it closed, her still inside the room, head pressed against the door so she couldn’t see her.

Yaz felt crazily embarrassed, subtly happy it hadn’t been Neville who had walked through the door, and another feeling she couldn’t place.

“DON’T LOOK OKAY! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I PROMISE!” She quickly ran to her drawers and pulled out anything she could find to cover herself.

“Whats it even supposed to look like?” The blonde mumbled anxiously.

Yaz grasped her nightgown and threw it over herself and sighed in relief.

“You can look now.” Yaz said gently.

She took her hand away from her eyes and turned away from the door, looking over at her with a slight smirk.

“Don't even!” Yaz said pointing her finger threateningly at her.

“What?” She said innocently “ I wasn’t going to say anything” She raised her hands in defence.

“Whatever” Yaz huffed, falling face first onto her bed with a deep sigh. 

“So… are you waiting for somebody?” She said inquisitively, regaining her calm agitating tone from earlier that evening, the look on her face was totally unreadable and Yaz thought she’d be excellent at cards.

“Ew no.” She said, picturing Neville walking through the door all sweaty trying to take her into an embrace.

“Oh?” Her eyebrows raised making Yaz’s heart do that weird thing it had done earlier “So why were you wearing something… like that” Her smirk was so annoying.

“I don’t know, it was funny until you showed up. Why did you turn up actually?”

“I was looking for…the facilities.” She said slightly embarrassed, running a hand through her hair.

As she did so Yaz caught sight of something gold on her ear, she decided to question it later.

“Ah, I see, well they’re on the other side of the building.”

“Ah…” There was an awkward silence as Yaz sat on the bed and The blonde stood in the middle of the room taking one another in.

“Well at least we’re both girls.” Yaz chuckled weakly.

The woman nodded as if she wasn’t listening and Yaz felt her breathe catch in her throat as she saw the other woman’s eyes slowly run down her body.

“Um… so what’s your name?” Yaz said in a higher pitch than normal.

“Jane.” She said as her gaze went from her to her room, and she began walking around as if she were studying it.

“Jane, I don’t know anyone called Jane.” Yaz said dumbly, as the other woman strutted around.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, both women’s eyes darted quickly towards it and then to each other.

“Yaz dear, why did you leave so early Natalie and Heather are asking after you.”A shout through the door. It was her mother.

‘QUICK’ Yaz mouthed to Jane as she gestured under the bed. Jane didn’t hesitate flinging herself under, her coattails flailing as she flew forwards, just in the nick of time as the door swung open.

“Yaz sweetie are you okay?” Her mother asked looking towards Yaz who was sat awkwardly on the bed with a giant suspicious smile.

“YeP.” Yaz squeaked. “I mean… yes”

Her mother looked suspicious but nodded and said simply “I’ll tell the girls you’ve gone to bed. Put the candles out before you go to sleep” She took one look around the room before closing the door and heading back to the party.

She sighed with relief, looking down to the floor “ You can come out now” she said.

Jane slid out from underneath the bed smoothly, her hair was messy and when she stood up she swept a hand down her sleeves.

“Um Jane?” Yaz said sniggering.

“What?” She said looking confused.

“The back of your Suit…” She snorted as Jane twisted around trying to catch a glimpse.

The back of Janes black suit was coated with dust and looked almost grey.

“Sorry” Yaz said with a giggle.

“Don’t be, this is my worst suit! I’m going now anyways.” She looked to Yaz and smiled genuinely for the first time that night.

“See you again at some point?” Yaz said.

“Perhaps. Until we meet again Yasmin Khan.” She bowed politely.

“Until then.”

She discreetly slipped through her door and Yaz contemplated the strange women that just fell into her life and wondered if she’d ever see her again.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting again and sooner than expected :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is out late, personal reasons! Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy :)

The morning came by quickly, sunlight filtered through her silky curtains as Yaz sleepily covered her eyes with a pillow.

The box Lord Neville had ‘so kindly’ bought for her, had found its new home, hidden under piles and piles of old clothes at the back of her wardrobe. Safe where nobody could ever find it.

She heard servants shuffling outside her door and thought it best to get out of bed to avoid a scalding from her mother for sleeping in. 

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed with a sigh and walked across to her pick of outfits for the day. Her parents had offered her a servant to dress her, but she had blankly refused, she knew it wasn’t abnormal to have one but she squirmed at the thought of being partially naked in front of someone she barely knew.

Her mind cast back to the night before and yaz stood blushing thinking about how embarrassing the whole situation had been. She buried her head in her hands ‘Why do I always forget to lock my door’ she groaned. Dark hazel eyes settled in her minds eye, and she thought back to the strange woman.

‘She was very beautiful’ she thought absent-mindedly, as she pictured her leering smile and fluffy blonde hair. She thought all this picking out a dress for the day. She thought about the way she talked and dressed, and the way she moved about so confidently like a proud lion. She assumed her noble heritage was probably the cause for that but still, women were taught to be meek and charming, not imposing and… impressive.

Yaz quickly shook her head, she shouldn’t have been thinking so much about her. She was surprised nobody had caused a scene the night before about Jane’s inappropriate choice of clothing but she supposed the fact that she was ingratiated with a duke probably acted as a barrier for any ‘problems' to occur.

She picked out a summery white dress with lacing along the edges and slipped it over her head before skipping out for breakfast, all that thinking had made her hungry.

She walked down the long stone corridors, waving to a few servants she crossed paths with.

Reaching the dining room she swung the doors open cheerily, striding in to find platters of fruit, bread and small pastries.

Over the table of food she saw her parents, her father with a pipe, coffee and newspaper, puffing smoke like a chimney with her mother swatting away the fumes.

“I do hate the smell of tobacco Hakim, I wish you wouldn’t smoke indoors” She said disapprovingly.

Hakim simply chuckled and waved her comment away happily. He was dressed in one of his best casual suits, the collar high and sharp with a pocket watch poking out slightly from his suit jacket. She turned to notice her mother was also dressed slightly more formally than usual.

“Is there an occasion?” Yaz said politely, coming to sit at the table and reaching for a pastry.

“Oh good morning Yasmin dear I didn’t see you come in” Hakim said looking over his newspaper.

“Yes dear you are correct, there is an occasion. We are to be honoured!” Her mother said excitedly.

“Honoured?”

“Yes Yasmin honoured! You remember the Duke of Buckingham, he fit your birthday into his busy schedule, he was going around with an odd bunch but never the less, he is a Duke. Your father and I have offered to host him for a while before he continues his travels.” Her mother looked as if she were buzzing with excitement but her father looked less impressed.

“Yes…” said Hakim with a sigh “We shall be spending a lot of time with them Yasmin, so be sure to make them feel welcome.” 

He had clearly formed an opinion of the Duke the night before, as the tone in his voice made it seem as if he were sick of them already. He hated being around people who outranked him, especially ones with such weird behaviours.

“Of course.” Yaz said slightly startled, she supposed she would meet Jane again after all.

“Very good then,” Her mother said clapping her hands together “you’d better get changed into something more…elegant, we are to be spending the afternoon with them.”

Yaz’s face dropped, ‘sooner than expected’. She almost choked on her pastry as the image from the night before sprung into mind, Jane flushed red with her jaw hanging open. ‘This was going to be an embarrassing reunion’ Yaz thought.

After several failed attempts at impressing her mother with her outfit choices, Nadia had taken it upon herself to choose Yaz’s clothing, which meant she was now in a very tight corset with a heavy dress draped over her shoulders and a bright pink hat which might have well been an umbrella with its ridiculous size.

She stood patiently on the steps with Nadia in anticipation for the arrival of the Duke, who was late.

Just as the hot weather began to take a toll on Yaz, the Duke’s carriage finally pulled up in their cobbled drive, wheels crunching as they drew closer. Their magnificent draw horses a clear signal of their rank and class, tossing their large heads excitedly as they slowed to a stop.

A silence briefly sat after the crunching of the wheels stopped, before the carriage door clicked open and the short cheerful man wrestled his way ungracefully from the small doorway.

He threw a big smile in their direction when he saw Yaz and her mother waiting for him, lifting his cane in greeting before looking to the door as others emerged from the finely crafted vehicle.

The Duke had brought along a couple people, his son Ryan, a women she had met yesterday, Bill, and of course, Jane.

They were all dressed impeccably, even with her different and unique style Jane still seemed to be very well dressed. She wasn’t lying when she had said that the suit she wore to the party was her worst. Yaz looked her over, taking in the incredible detailing of her outfit and began, accidentally, staring.

Jane wore a white buttoned undercoat with subtle sewed on patterns of flowers and over that a pristine black suit jacket, on her head was a top hat tipped slightly as if she were trying to hide her face, perhaps she was just as embarrassed as Yaz was, to be seeing each other so soon after Jane had seen her in such a… compromising position.

Her mother curtseyed as did she, greeting the Duke. The others and yaz said nothing as they all listened Nadia’s excitable babbling.

“And where is your husband Mrs Khan?” Graham asked politely.

“Right this way” Her mother said gesturing towards the front door.

They all walked inside, wandering down the corridors towards the main hall where her father most likely was.

As they walked she shot wary glances in Janes direction and for a while Yaz thought she went unnoticed, before she looked up and saw Jane trying to catch her eye also. Jane’s lip curled on one side into a cheeky teasing smile as they shared a look and Yaz scowled in return earning a tiny scoff from the blonde.

Jane clearly wasn’t as embarrassed at the situation as she was, Jane had likely remained so quiet just to avoid conversation with Nadia. Yaz mentally kicked herself for thinking the irritating women could feel anything but teasingly, she was such an idiot.

Suddenly the group ground to a halt as her father appeared in the hallway.

“Ah, greetings” he said shaking hands with the Duke and Ryan “Welcome to my home.”

“Its a pleasure.” Said Ryan.

“Come, join me in my study,” he gestured to Ryan and Graham “We can have a talk, man to man” he chuckled proudly “ I’ve got a fine bottle of whiskey I’ve been meaning to open.”

Graham looked to Ryan and he shrugged unopposed and then he looked to Bill and Jane.

“Oh don't worry about them, my wife and daughter make excellent company.” Said Hakim.

Grahams gaze lingered until the woman, Bill, spoke up.

“We’ll be fine.” She said gently with a reassuring smile.

“Sounds like a plan then!” Said Graham.

“…and Yasmin how about you take the girls into town hmm? Show them around the area.” Her father said turning towards his study leading Ryan and Graham away.

They were left alone in the corridor. 

“Well if you lot are to be going into town, be sure to stop by your other friends houses, wouldn’t want them to feel excluded from a fun day out!” Said Nadia with a smile, clearly hoping to use her daughters new connections to show off her excellence to the other local mothers she was friends with.

“Of course” said Yaz.

“If you need me I will be in the green house” She said walking away with a flippant wave.

An awkward silence settled after she left.

“So…” Bill struck up tentatively when nobody spoke, “the town?”

The local town was rural yet large, it held everything you could possibly need, plus it wasn’t far from Yaz’s house. Large carts and carriages ran through the centre as small market stall owners presented their many goods expectantly. Houses sat above every shop, often holding as many as ten people. Bakeries, blacksmiths, clothing stores, everything was there.

Yaz escorted Bill and Jane a small walk from her home to her friends houses. She went by four on foot and Heather Natalie and Nancy were all up for the trip, however Marian took one look at Jane’s strange attire and immediately made up an excuse (Yaz was secretly glad of her absence however).

As the short walk to town began along a well laid gravel path, it was clear where her friends were gravitating to. Jane dressed weird and didn’t speak much whereas Bill was open, friendly and although not normal, close enough to the norm as not to alarm them.

The group broke up slightly. Bill walked fast and her and heather struck up a conversation, with Nat and Nancy readily joining in, whereas Jane had lagged back and Yaz felt obliged to draw back with her.

After a while of walking, Jane finally perked her head up from under her hat. The others were just out of earshot and she turned with a small smile and said “Your friends are odd.”

She really had no filter on what she said.

“Look who’s talking” Yaz said with a slight chuckle. Jane’s head dipped down and Yaz briefly worried that she’d overstepped, before she realised that Jane was laughing.

“Well, at least I’m not so odd that you won’t talk to me.” 

“Well then, don’t test your luck!” Yaz said giggling.

“I like your dress.” Jane said mildly sarcastic, eyeing the heavy fabric weighing Yaz down.

“Oh really?”

“It’s better than the one you were wearing when I saw you yesterday” She said leaning her head over with a teasing smile and a wink.

“Oi!” Yaz said playfully with mock offence, pushing her arm as they swayed down the path.

“Seriously though.” Yaz said looking ahead at her friends chatting happily with Bill, “please don’t tell the others.”

“I won’t” Jane said with a grin staring down at her feet.

A shout from up ahead signalled that they’d made it to their destination. The group filed in through an alleyway and emerged onto the bustling street.

“We’re here!” Nat exclaimed looking around excitedly as if she was unsure where to go first.

Throughout the time there, Heather and Bill chatted away as if they were old friends, Nat and Nancy set about buying the most pointless things they could find and Jane eyed the shelves contentedly but didn’t buy anything at all. 

As the sun began setting, leaving an orange glow over the town, the group moved to walk back home, when suddenly Yaz spotted an elderly man at the reins of an old tattered cart.

The cart had come to a stop and the man whipped the young horse carrying it relentlessly.

Jane had seemingly noticed it too, as her walk had slowed and her eyes appeared glued to the scene.

The both of them noticed too late however, that there was a rotting wooden support waining, and all of a sudden the cart crashed sideways with a bang. The man’s hold on the reins broke and when the horse bolted the old holds of the cart didn’t stand a chance against the young Stallion.

The energetic horse broke free at the sound of the bang and bolted away towards a small group of people, it seemed badly trained as a bunch of men from the neighbouring stalls came out, holding their arms up trying to slow the horse’s rampage, as it knocked and bumped into stalls during its attempted escape.

Yaz stood watching the scene unfold, unaware that Jane had left her side.

A group of six men cornered the horse, surrounding it waving their hands. The horse bucked and kicked at them, and when it ran, it knocked two of the men down in its wake, obviously denting their pride, as they got up embarrassed and red in the face glancing frequently towards the group of women watching them.

The creature whinnied and snorted restlessly, until a small figure rounded its side in its eye-line, approaching cautiously. It was Jane and in her hand she held an apple which she’d salvaged from a toppled fruit stall. 

The horse bucked and Yaz froze, worrying Jane would be kicked, but she kept approaching it, hand outstretched, and, as if it were some sort of trick, the horse calmed down. Jane ran her hand down its nose gently, offering it the apple.

Yaz looked on amazed, Jane was incredible. In the orange glow of the setting sun her blonde hair seemed to shimmer gold and she looked like an angel with her steed from some sort of fictional tale that Yaz would’ve read when she were young.

Jane looked up from the horse at Yaz, flashing a warm smile as the elderly owner took back the reins dangling from its neck. He thanked her extensively and Jane walked back over to the group.

“That was amazing” Heather spoke first, after everyone stood staring in awe.

“That was dangerous.” Mumbled Nancy sourly.

Yaz ignored them all and stared a second too long for comfort, before snapping out of it and declaring that they should make it home before it got dark. 

They all turned and headed back along the path, the group keeping together on the way back, her friends seemingly more comfortable around Jane after her impressive stunt.

“How did you do that?” Yaz asked after a short walk filled with quiet murmuring from the others.

“What?…That? Oh well I used to own lots of horses back in Normandy, they were my escape from daily life.” She seemed contemplative as she spoke, puling a cute and expressive face. Yaz perked up suddenly processing what she had said.

“Wait Normandy!? You’re French?” Asked Yaz stunned.

“Bien sur, j’ai grandi en France.” She said melodically, and Yaz felt her stomach flutter at the fluidity of the accent.

“But your English accent is amazing! How is it so convincing?”

“I may have grown up in France, but I truly became myself in England. Graham was travelling for political reasons through Normandy when I was just seventeen. He saw I was unhappy where I was and invited me to travel with him. I haven’t returned since then.” She smiled as if she were recounting a happy memory and Yaz smiled back, she wanted to ask more about her past but decided not to push her luck for that day, sensing it was a sensitive topic.

“Thats an excellent idea Bill!” Heathers voice rang out through her bubble of thought.

“Well, only if she agrees” Bill said looking over in Yaz’s direction expectantly.

“Wha-What are we talking about sorry?” Asked Yaz, catching Janes smug grin from the corner of her eye.

“Bill just had the most excellent idea! Tell her Bill.” Heather said excitedly clasping her hands together.

“Well. It's not that great,” She said almost reluctantly, “I just thought that perhaps we could all spend the evening together…we could tell stories and play cards or whatever it is that we wanted to do.” She gave a second to let the idea sink in. “Me and Jane are staying at a travellers lodge and Heather said that your house is the largest, so if we did decide to do it we’d have to do it at your’s, hence the needing of your permission.” Bill grinned.

Everyone looked in her direction. “Well I suppose it wouldn’t be a problem.” She said thinking out the evening and getting slightly excited, she’d never had anyone stay overnight before, let alone a whole group of people.

“Hurray!” Exclaimed Heather and Nat.

“You have enough night gowns don’t you Yaz?” Asked Natalie.

“Of course, I’ve got loads, I’m sure some of them would fit you all.” 

Yaz saw that Heather Bill and Nat seemed giddy, but Jane seemed conflicted for some reason. Not only that but Nancy seemed reluctant too.

“Well I am only going if Marian joins us.” Nancy said with a huff.

“She’d be a fool not too! This is going to be so much fun,” Said Heather, with a slight skip in her step.

“You up for it Jane?” Asked Bill with a hint of a challenge in her eyes.

“Sure” Said Jane with faux confidence, glaring towards Bill as if they had some secret feud going on behind closed doors.

Nancy split of from the group when they reached Yaz’s house and went to fetch Marian whereas the rest of the group happily headed indoors into the main hall of the Khan household.

Yaz’s parents agreed to the extra set of guests and Graham and Ryan left on their carriage. Ryan had expressed that he had wanted to stay the night, but both Nadia and Graham had shooed him out of the house before he could object.

Everyone was sat at the cards table as it began to get dark. Yaz looked up from her flush of cards to meet an intense silent studying stare from Jane, and she felt a little flustered and confused at the sight of it. 

Marian and Nancy had arrived late, with Marian giving little disapproving glances through her faux cheery facade whenever she could.

When the time came for their eighth game of Black Jack, Marian bore her gaze into someone other than Jane for once. Bill and Heather were sitting rather close and laughing intensely at something Bill had whispered into Heathers ear. Yaz thought nothing of it, they were both women after all, she had no idea what Marian was so concerned about.

Jane threw down her hand, looking towards the group. 

“Blackjack” She stated, grinning with mirth at Marian’s upset and Yaz’s face of confusion at Bill and Heathers closeness.

“Im out” Said Bill, pulling away from Heathers arm, which was currently snaked around her waist.

The others took turns throwing down their cards before Jane spoke up.

“Im bored, Yasmin you wouldn’t happen to know where your father stores his whiskey would you?” She asked politely.

Bill perked up suddenly, “Yes, yes I’m with Jane, I’m parched!”

Yaz left and returned with two bottles of strong liquor in unmarked bottles. The group all fisted small glasses filled to the brim with the amber liquid and as the night progressed they became jauntier and much, much louder.

The group sat in a circle on the oak floor a while later sharing secrets, but the best secrets were coming from the new arrivals, as Yaz and her friends leant forwards in anticipation, gripped by Bill’s outrageous tales.

“…AND WHAT DID HE DO AFTER THAT?!” Shouted Heather alarmed at what she had just heard.

“Well I had a friend in the kitchens at the palace, so I simply explained that I had been asked there by him as he had a new flavour for me to taste test!”

Nat Nancy and Heather all sat with eyes like saucepans staring up at Bill as if she wasn’t even human, pure fascination in their eyes.

“And did he believe you!?” Asked Nat as if it were a matter of pure urgency.

“Yes he did, I think if he hadn’t I’d be dead right now!” Bill chuckled, and all the girls hummed in amazement.

“Come now, he wouldn’t have killed you, you’re being over dramatic Bill” Said Jane with a cocked eye brow.

“He totally would have, you didn’t see his face Jane, he had murder in his eyes!” Most of the group laughed.

Marian, however, sat there with hatred deep in her eyes as she watched Jane and Bill intently, it was almost scary.

“How about we talk about something else.” Marian interrupted, her face drawn and unamused. It was as if she had suddenly come to a realisation, having not talked all night.

“What would you have us talk about” Said Jane bluntly.

“How about… relationships.” She smiled aggressively with no warmth or humour as she said it.   
“I’m sure on your vast travels you’ve become acquainted with many suitors. Let's talk about the gentlemen in all of our hearts hmm?” Marians eyes narrowed and her thin smile drew wider as the room became silent.

Jane and Bill glowered at the prying woman as if she knew something the others did not and Yaz sought to diffuse the tension in the room.

“Well Marian that’s not a terrible idea, how about you tell us how your engagement is going? I’d love to hear all about it!” Yaz said cheerfully.

The silence still remained with unbroken eye contact between Jane and Marian, and it was as if what Yaz had said had gone unheard. Marian knew something or at least thought she did.

“Yaz dear, do you know what Jane is?” Marian said suddenly, earning full attention from everyone there.

Yaz froze as the tension in the room heightened, Jane seemed almost angry and Marian looked like a cat with a bird in its jaws.

“Ive heard about people such of yourselves but had yet to meet any…until your party Yaz, I’m pretty I’m right about this too.” Marian gently drew her gaze away from Jane and smiled towards Yaz earnestly.

“I do believe your new friends here are mentally ill. Deep into their twenties and yet no gentlemen suitors, it can only mean one thing.”

“Don't.” Spat Jane threateningly.

“I think that the both of them are romantically broken Yasmin. Theres this disorder, stemming from neglectful parenting and lack of attention as a child, I read about it in one of my fathers scientific journals, it causes… inappropriate behaviour.”

“I-i don’t know what you mean.” Yaz said earnestly as Jane looked up at her with a slight sadness in her eyes and then back at Marian.

“It causes an individual to experience attraction to the wrong gender Yasmin. It is disgusting but It can happen.” Marian said nodding slowly, as if she were giving a diagnosis.

“Is that true?” Yaz asked, looking towards Jane who sat speechless.

What broke the silent tension was Bill standing up from the circle suddenly, and excusing herself from the room. Heather followed suit, glowering at Marian who smiled defiantly back at her, as she ran through the door after Bill.

“Marian you needn’t say such cruel things!” Said Natalie, who seemed slightly ignorant to the pairs lack of denial.

“You're right Nat, I’m terribly sorry Jane. I’m sure you’ve plenty of suitors. I was just having a bit of fun,” she laughed falsely, her eyes as she spoke were sadistic and ravenous, contradicting every word she said. “More drink anyone?” she waved the bottle at them.

The night went on, Nancy and Marian talking a lot and Bill and Heather returning silently after a short while.

Jane removed her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, which made her look a lot more intense that before, she’d flipped her hair over her head and stared deeply into the swirling liquid in her glass.

Yaz processed the new information slowly. Girls who like other girls, she didn’t even know they existed ten minutes ago and now the preposterous proposal that Jane was one! Ridiculous… it was just Marian being meddlesome. And yet Jane’s lack of denial had instilled something in her, again a feeling she couldn’t place, and once more she found herself unable to pull her gaze away from the mysterious specimen of a woman sat before her.

The hall was hot with the burning candles and even more so with the edition of blood warming alcohol. Jane seemed hot too and Yaz’s gaze wondered down to her neck, which shimmered slightly with sweat. 

‘I wonder what Janes neck would taste like…’ She thought before suddenly and violently shaking herself out of her delirious state and blushing furiously with embarrassment. What was wrong with her today.

Jane looked across at her, appearing deep in thought as she did. Yaz felt her blushing get even worse and found it difficult to make eye contact with her. Janes eyes followed hers relentlessly with an inquisitive glare and Yaz found herself unable to focus on the conversation any longer.

Bill and Heather left the room, excusing themselves with an explanation Yaz did not hear and Yaz suddenly felt even hotter than before, with the attention of Jane now solely on her.

“I need to go outside. Would you excuse me.” Yaz spurted suddenly standing up and making her way out.

She hurried down the corridor breathing rapidly and made her way into the cold nights air.

She stood on the wide stone porch, which was slightly lit, and watched as her breathe became a little cloud in front of her face. Why did she feel like this, it was so new and so strange to Yaz that whilst in thought she didn’t even hear Jane’s footsteps approaching.

Yaz looked up from the floor and saw Jane leaning confidently against the wall across from her, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out two small boxes, matches and cigarettes.

Her face lit up orange as the fire burned the end of the tobacco and Jane drew in deeply and silently, eyes locked onto Yaz intimately as she did so.

“Jane, I-i…” Yaz began.

“Why aren’t you married Yaz.” She said suddenly.

Jane’s eyes never left her face as Yaz struggled to reply.

“You're not supposed to ask that you know.” Yaz said shyly, looking down at the drink she’d accidentally carried out with her during her escape.

“I think I know why…” she said softly, “but I need to be sure.” Jane began walking over towards her slowly. She pulled the cigarette from her mouth between two fingers and her eyes stared into Yaz’s very soul.

Yaz’s heart rate rocketed and she felt like she were going to die as Jane finally stooped over her, placing one hand to the the right of her face, against the wall, essentially trapping her.

Yaz’s hand shook with nerves as their sudden proximity got to her, she felt Jane’s warm sweet breathe brush her cheek and suddenly with a quiver of her hand, all the drink from the glass she held spilt down her dress.

“Agh, oh… my dress!” Yaz exclaimed and Jane backed away smiling, releasing her.

“I should probably…” she gestured to her dress.

“Yes get that cleaned off, good idea.” Jane said earnestly as if nothing had just happened.

“I’ll be right back,” said Yaz as she hurried back inside, Jane made no attempts to keep her there and seemed almost to be goading her subtly indoors.

Yaz walked down the dark corridor past the hall and towards her bedroom, when suddenly she stopped in her tracks.

There, wrapped up in one another against the wall, were Bill and Heather. They kissed passionately as Bill’s eyes opened. Her and Yaz’s gaze met, however she didn’t stop, only leant further into the kiss as if it were some passionate performance. Yaz gulped and before she could be spotted by Heather, darted down a hallway which led only to the bathrooms and equipment cupboards.

She swung open the door to the closest room, ran inside, closed it, and sank down to her knees.

‘Jane had wanted her to see them.’

She thought as she burrowed her face deep into her legs.


	3. Perversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers at Yaz's? I love sleepovers at Yaz's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, turns out i'm incredibly inconsistent! Sorry to everyone who was trying to read along and had to wait for fuckin ageeees. Thanks to you all for reading as always! :) Hope you enjoy,  
> QB

Yaz’s brain was spiralling with nerves. Had she not looked up and surveyed the dirtiness of her surroundings, she might’ve just stayed on the floor of that room for the rest of the evening. Tucked into a little cowering ball.

She was in the servants bathrooms. The unpainted walls were damp and crumbling, leaving the room cold and uninviting. She quickly stood up to collect herself.

‘Jane is just messing with me.’ She thought, anger bubbling up within her. She was just teasing her…but she didn’t peg her as being the type to be cruel when joking around like this. Perhaps Marian was right to dislike her.

Yaz turned to the dimly lit mirror which was faintly visible thanks to an oil lamp that held a quivering flame on the wall. She looked deeply at her reflection as if it may spring to life and offer her advice, but no such wish came true.

“You mustn’t allow her bother you.” She prepped herself in the mirror ‘You are the perfect young lady, people wish they were you, you should be unfazed by silly… passionate displays such as those’ she told herself. 

But Yaz wasn’t unfazed, she’d realised that the moment Jane was in her proximity. What was wrong with her, why were these strangers so captivating to her?

‘No.’ she told herself ‘You are just confused! They are different and you are curious, that is all.’ She sighed deeply, splashing a tad of water over her drained looking features, before straightening her back and marching proudly out of the room. ‘She wasn’t fazed’ she told herself over and over as she walked back to the hall.

She had hidden in that bathroom for an embarrassingly long time, evidently, as she passed the spot that Bill and Heather had been, empty.

Her feet pattered on the cobbled hard flooring as she attempted to stride, she felt mildly embarrassed at how quaint she sounded. She strode down the corridor that opened into the hall where they were all socialising, and caught the sound of laughter echoing from inside the grand room.

She sighed, breathing slowly, as she stepped nearer to the door. An orange glow streamed down the dark corridor from the room, as a fire was lit inside. She would have heard it crackling, if it hadn’t have been for the giddy, yet muffled, conversation from inside.

Yaz peered into the room shyly, trying to hear what they were saying, catching the words “Bed” and “lock”. She quickly realised she was being silly listening in and strode into the room, ignoring her heart rate.

Her entrance had not been as smooth as intended. Suddenly, under the gaze of all of her friends, Yaz forgot how to walk properly.

Everyone was there, Bill and Heather sat ever closer to one another. Jane still with her sleeves rolled, gazing at her with a brief face of what could be surprise? Before she collected herself and returned to her neutral unamused expression, looking down at the whiskey in her lap.Natalie sat cheerful and ignorant as ever, whilst Nancy and Marian were laid out comfortably on the furniture, eyes glassy and faces not bearing their usual disdain. Clearly they’d had their fair share of the whiskey.

The eyes boring into her as she made her way towards the edge of the table made her incredibly nervous. It was as if some of them were trying to figure out where she’d been from appearance alone.

She sat down, crossing her legs trying to keep her face unreadable.

As she looked to the side Bill cocked an eyebrow, looking towards Jane and then back to her, as if she were figuring out an easy puzzle. She shot Yaz a wink with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Meanwhile Yaz gritted her teeth. She was being mocked.

She turned away from her and back to the table with a slight huff. 

“What are we playing?” She asked first.

“Nuthin’” Sighed an intoxicated Nancy, “We finished cards earlier… we were talking about going to bed before you walked in.” She amplified the statement with an exaggerated yawn. 

Immediately Yaz’s eyes shot up, meeting Jane’s. She’d forgotten about this part of the evening and evidently so had Jane. ‘Oh dear’ Yaz thought ‘this is going to be awkward.’

Bill snorted and Yaz had to remind herself of her etiquette training just to keep herself from punching her in the arm.

“Where were you?” Said Marian, picking her head up lazily from a pillow.

Yaz looked over and saw Jane looking down again, avoiding her eyes. “I was… nowhere…bathroom, I was in the bathroom! Sorry I’m a bit tired.” She mentally punched herself, ‘well if that didn’t sound suspicious nothing does’. 

Jane scoffed lightly, and for some reason it made Yaz feel a little better.

“Where are we sleeping Yaz?” Asked Natalie with a grin “I hope you have some pretty nightgowns” she smiled to herself, as if she was daydreaming.

“The top room”, Yaz started “ it’s big and wide, sort of like an attic, we’ve got a lot of bedrolls up there so we should all be comfortable enough.” She smiled warmly towards her.

“Im exhausted, let’s go.” Said Jane, her voice deep and cold as she spoke. She looked towards Yaz nonchalantly.

'Wow, her hair looked so pretty in the firelight’ Yaz thought absentmindedly, watching as Jane’s hair fell slightly over her face, catching the gold on her ear again. I wonder what that is? Jane wore a lot of interesting jewellery it seemed, there was also a ring on her thumb, it was a strange place to have one but intriguing nonetheless.

“Yaz?” A muffled voice,”Yaz?” Bill spoke, a laugh on the tip of her tongue.

“Hmm?” Yaz hummed.

“We asked where are the nightgowns?” Heather chuckled along with Bill. Watching Yaz weirdly.

“Oh…Oh yeh!” Yaz realised she was staring and saw red creeping up Janes cheeks. “Sorry tired!” She laughed weakly, it turning into more of a wheeze, “I’ll get them!” 

‘DAMMIT YAZ PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!’ She thought as she darted from the hall to the laundry room where all the spare clothes were.

When she came back she carried an armful of fresh white gowns, she handed them to each of the girls, leading them all upstairs through the corridors, the group barely speaking.

They got to the top floor and each laid out a bedroll onto the wooden floor, grabbing blankets, pillows and everything they needed from the cupboards until the ground was lined with places to sleep.

Nancy,Natalie,Bill and Heather each reached for the backs of their dresses in unison, pulling them loose and sliding them down themselves. Undoing the intricate ties that held each of their outfits together. Naturally they’d dressed casually that day so there wasn’t too much to take care of. 

Marian hesitantly stepped against a wall, sketchily skipping her eyes over the newcomers as if they would ravage her the second she removed an article of clothing. Yaz thought it was very amusing.

Yasmin herself went to get changed when her arm froze, and she suddenly felt strangely shy.

Bill and Heather muttering to one another was the only noise in the room apart from the rustling of clothes, and Yaz could almost hear her own heartbeat.

Yaz reached for the shoulder of her dress, sneaking a brief glance in Jane’s direction in case she was looking.

Suddenly her mouth went dry.

Jane had unbuttoned her shirt and was letting it hang around herself loosely, she had a clip in her teeth as held her hair back tying it. Yaz couldn’t stop her gaze drifting. The soft skin of her stomach looked so smooth and in the small lighting she was gifted, Yaz swore she could make out muscles.

And then her mouth became impossibly drier.

Jane looked up swiftly and caught Yaz staring from across the room. She briefly looked down as if in thought and then lifted a hand to her shoulder, gleaming eyes finding hers once more, not intent on breaking eye contact again. She slid the piece down, shuffling out of the expensive fabric before throwing it onto the floor, leaving more pale skin exposed for Yaz to see. Her eyes were trained on Yaz’s almost challengingly and Yaz wasn’t going to back down.

Then she slid her hand to her belt.

Yaz tore her eyes away abruptly, breathing fast. She heard a low chuckle from across the room and more sounds of clothes hitting the floor.

Yaz was going to have a heart attack at this rate, she couldn’t slow the beating at all.

She coughed, clearing her head and quickly began changing, never once looking back. She dropped the light fabric over her head and shuffled it around until it was comfy. Once she knew it was safe, she turned her head and saw the others all changed and ready to sleep.

Bill and Heather chose the rolls next to one another whilst the others laid down almost randomly.

Yaz noted how feminine Jane looked from across the room. Like a damsel from a story book, something about the gown made her seem very sweet and innocent whilst usually she seemed…imposing. She still kept a reserved look to her though, betraying her worldliness, almost a warning that she wasn’t to be messed around with. Yaz liked it.

The bed order ended up as Natalie on the far side followed by Nancy, Bill, Heather, Jane, Marian and then ending with herself. There was a lot of shuffling in the vicinity of Bill and Heather but that, along with the light from the candles, eventually died out.

After a long while everyone was seemingly asleep.

Yaz however was not. She listened to her own breathing watching the rise and fall of her own chest. She couldn’t stop thinking. ‘What a strange day this had been, Jane was a beautiful women, was she being creepy earlier? No, she was just looking over innocently after all… but she was changing what did you expect to see?’ Yaz shook her head and groaned absorbed in her own thoughts.

She was seemingly too wrapped up in her own thoughts, as she didn’t notice the figure taking a seat at the end of her bed.

“What’re you thinking about?” 

“AH!” Yaz started, a hand clapping over her mouth… not her own.

“Shh, you’ll wake the others” Jane whispered looking over the sleeping bodies.

“Mmm,” she started, removing Jane’s hand from her mouth “Why are you up?” She sounded slightly aggressive.

“Hm, couldn’t sleep.” Shrugged the Blonde matter of factly.

Yaz sat up, pulling her arms around her legs as she did.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Didn't look like nothing” Jane raised an eyebrow. Before a grin spread almost childishly across her features. “Wasn't me was it? I saw you liked the show earlier but if it’s keeping you up maybe I shouldn’t have done it.”

Yaz blushed harder than ever before in her life, wapping Jane on the leg before turning away from her “No! Don’t be so full of yourself.” She growled.

“Haha okay okay,” Jane held her hands above her head, falling into silent contentment, smiling gently watching the others sleep.

They sat there for a bit comfortably, before Yaz turned to Jane.

“You knew Heather and Bill were in that corridor didn’t you. Thats why you coaxed me down there, you knew I’d run that way.” She was upfront. Jane turned to Yaz, she was closer than before.

“Yes, I did” Jane said plainly.

“Then wh…” Yaz was cut off, Jane had moved even closer.

“What did you think?”

“What did I… think?” Yaz repeated the question dumbly.

“When you saw them, what went through your mind?” Jane pushed.

“Um, well… I don’t know what you mean, nothing went through my mind, it was… unnatural” Yaz stuttered, proximity noted.

“Really, unnatural?” Jane drawled on the word. “It’s just love… love’s one of the most natural things in this god forsaken world.”

Yaz couldn’t fault her logic. She struggled to form an argument “Wel… well it’s still wrong!” She huffed “Its… sinful, I wish you’d stop teasing me and being so cruel it’s not funny you know.” She felt herself getting angry, “ and you shouldn’t have sent me down that cori…”

Jane’s lips caught her own and Yaz felt her argument die in her throat. It was… soft. Jane’s mouth moved slow, brushing against her lips gently pulling them between hers. She then abruptly broke them apart, not moving her face away. 

Yaz felt a gentle yet rapid breathe on her face and their eyes looked so deeply into one another’s it was almost scary. If her heart was bad before it was ten times worse now.

“I’m- I’m not teasing you Yaz…” Jane’s eyes were solely on her lips now and the way she breathed the words made Yaz shiver.

Yaz brought her hand up to her mouth, in mild shock. Her tongue ran along her lip, Jane tasted so sweet. Every movement no matter how small seemed huge and she felt Jane watch her tongue with such an intensity that she felt her whole body tense up.

Marian shifted beside them with a tired whine that made both women dart backwards from one another. Panic in their faces. Yaz immediately missed the closeness, it was like she’d lost a part of herself and the look on Jane’s face portrayed the same thing.

“Better get to sleep.” Jane eventually said.

“Um…Yes.” Yaz was almost breathless as she spoke, surprised by her own voice.

“You should come visit me tomorrow.”

Yaz’s mind immediately darted to all the implications and Jane stifled a giggle at Yaz’s panicked look.

“The White Hart, have you heard of it?”

Yaz had in fact, it had a slight reputation. A place for the rich to mingle with the poorer in society her father used to say. Needless to say most of their patrons valued discretion.

“You’re staying there?” Yaz didn’t even try to hide her disdain.

Jane chuckled, “Its actually quite hospitable.” 

“Sure it is…”

“I’m fairly certain Heather’s already coming, Bill invited her earlier, you could come with her?”

Yaz thought briefly, shaking her head “No, I can’t be seen there, it would spark rumours.”

Jane looked disappointed, “Well if you change your mind.” She stood up and started walking towards her bed. 

“Good night Yasmin Khan.” She said with a charming wink.

Yaz said nothing but smiled weakly towards her, before getting under her covers and falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of a mysterious blonde stranger who whisked her away on an adventure.


	4. An Outing to Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Slight nsfw warning ;)* Lord Neville returns by request and Yaz fucks up royally. Sorry again for inconsistency, I do hope you enjoy.

The next morning was… hurried and mildly delirious. Yaz had slept so comfortably that night it was difficult for her to properly wake up. She hadn’t slept so contentedly since her childhood, and well… she hadn’t had such obscene dreams since her extremely hormonal early teens.

Her dream that night had been shameless and embarrassing. Clearly Yaz’s subconscious was unforgivably crude, and when Yaz had eventually awoken she was barely able to hold eye contact with Jane over breakfast.

Flashes, blotchy yet explicit came to her when she looked into Janes golden eyes and she felt her face flush redder than could be easily explained. 

The girls had eaten together that morning and Jane had sat across from her. She seemed to almost look at Yaz questionably, like she was trying to ask her questions through eye contact alone, and that morning Yaz had felt rather like a something under a microscope.

Almost every time she looked up from her feet or whatever she was doing to avoid eye contact, she caught sparkling eyes tracking her every feature. It were as if Jane was studying her. She wouldn’t have minded the attention, if it weren’t for the visible flustered reaction it coaxed from her in front of all her friends.

The dream that night had seemingly started innocently, some incomprehensible plot about her touring round Jane’s home in Normandy. But it suddenly had taken a turn, and soon after this ordinary scene, there was a bed and Jane, in a very… very compromising position.

One thing led to another, in Jane’s voice there was pleading and a heavy breathe that brushed against her neck. Her own sounds added into the mix, and then suddenly Yaz woke up. Very sweaty and to her dismay, somewhat delirious.

Yaz was furious with herself, she was a noble lady. She had allowed her untainted perfect mind to instantly crumble into crude fantasy at a simple brush of lips with this bloody stranger. She had to get it together, for the sake of her image and everything she’s worked for.

It was so easy to say, but with the feel of Jane’s gaze boring into her from across the table, she felt her body weaken. As if she had no say in what she was going to think and feel, it was all up to Jane.

Yaz reached for a roll of bread absentmindedly, thinking deeply about her predicament when pale fingers brushed over her own.

Yaz’s eyes darted up and reflectively she flinched, drawing her hand away as if Jane was alight and had burnt her somehow, blushing furiously again as she was bombarded with mental images of her own concoction.

She hadn’t meant anything by the action. But the look of hurt in Jane’s eyes when she looked up shocked her. The golden eyes glistened and her mouth twisted into a frown, she recognised it as the face she had the first day they had met. Jane was defending herself Yaz thought, putting up a front of aloofness and bitterness.

Wait, what was she thinking, why could she tell that. Yaz thought to herself, she was many things but rarely perceptive… ‘was Jane able to read her as well as she could read Jane?’ She wondered, getting mildly worried.

Jane looked in a mental battle of her own as she pulled the best poker face it seemed she could manage, one that seemed almost bored with her setting, an arrogance filling the air. Her eyes betrayed her however, as they looked down as if she were reading, flitting left and right as her brain whirred.

Yaz wanted to reach over the table, tell her she didn’t mean anything by the sudden retraction, but the more she thought, the harder she realised it would be to explain… ‘ Yes, sorry Jane but i’m apparently a touch deprived maniac and your one kiss last night drove me to have an erotic dream where you were the star! Not only that, the mere touch of your hand brought back a flood of explicit images…didn't mean to offend you!’ Yeh… not going to happen.

Yaz stayed silent and watched as Jane sunk deeper into herself, until she noticed Jane’s eyes didn’t even follow her anymore, in fact she actively avoided looking at Yaz at all, she appeared more interested in the conversation around them. Something about clothes, all she had picked up on. She’d really blown it.

Jane’s departure was the nail in the coffin. One that left her feeling like a rock weighed down her chest. As she left with Bill she was near silent, only saying the amount of words that were necessary, before she drew into her carriage and lingered, with subtle aggression encouraging Bill to hurry up.

Bills departure in contrast was filled with animated waves and large toothy grins, with her telling Heather she’d collect her later that day for a get together at The White Hart, as Bill said goodbye to Yaz she gave her an almost remorseful smile, tight lipped and sympathetic. She’d clearly noticed her friends foul mood and offered Yaz a gentle hug before she hopped into the carriage and swung the door shut.

The atmosphere was quiet as the carriage drew away, only a gentle whipping sound and the crunching of the wheels on cobble as she and Heather both lingered, watching it disappear from the drive.

The rest of the group left after that and after the last person departed home Yaz was left standing in an empty Hall.

She walked slowly around on the wooden floor, listening to the echo of her footsteps. She took in the smell of the old oak and mindlessly stared at old paintings for a little while. Feeling strange. A new feeling. She didn’t know if she liked or hated it. She busied herself with menial tasks.

However after a while she realised that she hadn’t heard her mother or father in a while, and God knows where the servants were. She headed upstairs to where they had all slept that night and found all the beds laid out still, ‘weird that the servants hadn’t cleared it up yet’, Yaz thought.

She stepped along the beds to the one Jane had slept in.She stood for a moment, standing over it before Yaz slowly lowered to her knees and felt slightly guilty as she picked up the pillow Jane had used and brought it into her chest.

This is so weird. She thought.

Yaz listened for footsteps or anything outside the door but heard nothing. She was completely alone.

She looked down at the pillow in her arms and brought it up to her face, closing her eyes gently.

It smells like her. A soft smell of soap and sweat, it wasn’t a bad smell though, it was almost sweet.

She burrowed her face in it, closing her eyes and slipping onto her side. Why on earth did she like Jane so much, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt… comfortable yet as if she was in some sort of great danger at the same time.

She lay there a minute, taking in the scent. She thought about Jane, an image coming to mind of the gentle kiss the night before and then a flickering memory of a moment in her dream where Jane was hovering above her, looking radiant and flushed.

Yaz quickly became once again aware of a warmth low in her body, one that hadn’t been dealt with that morning.

Hesitantly she fidgeted around her clothes until her hand was settled between her legs, clutching the pillow with the other hand.

She worked slowly, gently running her hand along herself. She thought about Jane and the night before, sinking down onto her back on the bedroll. She felt embarrassed to be doing this but at the same time there was definitely a tension building inside of her and if she didn’t sort it she may do something more irrational.

She continued to work, thinking about how Jane would sound if she were touched this gently, would she whimper? Moan? Would she even let Yaz get this close?

Yaz picked up the pace, sinking her teeth into the pillow to quiet her breathing as it became more staggered, imagining the things she could do to Jane and all the things she could do in return.

Her thoughts raced, the sweet smell, her hand, Jane and her… gentle touch, the smell, her hand… Jane.

Her breathing steadied and she removed her hand from herself, looking at her glistening fingers before unceremoniously cleaning her hand on the sheet next to her.

It was as she sat up, catching her breath, she heard it.

“Yasmin! Yasmin where are you!” From the corridor her mother’s desperate cries rung annoyingly shrill.

Quickly she stood up, running a hand down her dress and hair before stepping outside.

“Oh, Yasmin there you are” her mother sighed “Theres a special someone at the door for you” She raised her eyebrows knowingly.

It couldn’t be could it? Jane had come back for her? Had she realised Yaz hadn’t meant it and was coming to make up for it? All of this rushed through her head as she practically jogged to the front door. She whipped the large oak slab of a door open when she reached it.

There, standing on the stone porch was a sweaty Lord Neville with a wilting flower he’d clearly only just picked from their own garden and a suggestive eyebrow raised at her slightly revealing morning dress. Of course.

“Oh… its you” Yaz had never felt so disappointed.

“Hello Miss Khan!” He said a tad too loudly. “How wonderful that you are awake, I thought you might’ve been getting your Beauty sleep!” He snorted at his own joke.

Yaz’s mother rounded the corner behind her and looked at her cheekily, like she knew of some secret affair. Before turning to Neville.

“Lord Neville so wonderful to see you, and you bought flowers! Oh… my violets.” She took in the sad tiny flower that Neville was squeezing the life out of.

“Yes indeed!” He bellowed, not seeing her mothers grimace at his approach, “I have come to take Yasmin out!”

“I can’t” Yaz spat suddenly.

“What?” Neville asked accusingly, throwing his flower to the side.

“I… um, I can’t today.” Yaz hadn’t thought this through.

“Why ever not?” Neville asked, clearly not getting the whole ‘i hate your guts’ vibe off of her.

“I… have got… a…” She looked over Neville's shoulder spotting the small outline of Heather in the garden. “THING! I have got a thing… with Heather.” Yaz said, eyes wide and nervous. 

Yaz chuckled jauntily as she set about walking past Neville “Quite unavoidable i’m afraid.” She hurried her pace.

“Why, you could always cancel Yasmin? This… dashing gentlemen has come all his way for you” Her mum said.

“Nope no, sorry Mother, Neville, maybe another time!” She waved her voice trailing off as Heather spotted her running after her and waved looking confused.

The voice of her mother trailed off, (something about her still being in her morning dress),as Yaz turned to Heather urgently, “Lord Neville emergency, need you to cover for me.”

Heather laughed and walked alongside her, “Sure anytime Yaz,” She continued to giggle and then stopped walking at the end of the drive.

“Wait what are you up to Heather?” Yaz asked realising how odd it was that Heather was lingering around her home.

“Waiting for Bill, she doesn’t know where I live so I said she could pick me up from here, sorry Yaz… want a lift?”

Yaz froze, of course that made sense. Jane had invited her the previous night she supposed, and it would be the perfect place to speak freely with Jane, explain her actions that morning. This was actually perfect.

“Yes, thanks that would be great.” Yaz said a smile forming on her lips.

Heather smirked back but hers was less innocent and held a question that she would never ask.

They didn’t wait long on the drive before Bill’s carriage pulled up and her hair popped out of the door, “Heather!” She exclaimed, “Oh, and Yaz! Good of the both of you to come along” She grinned hesitantly, eyeing Yaz. 

They hopped inside the well finished carriage, Yaz taking in the detailed carvings in the wooden ceiling whilst Heather seemed completely enamoured with the embroidery on the seating, Bill just seemed entranced with Heather.

The wheels started and they all jolted giggling as they swayed.

“So Yaz, I didn’t think you’d take Jane’s invitation after… this morning?” She looked intensely over at her like it were an interview.

“How do you know about Jane’s invite?” Yaz asked, realising Bill wasn’t there for that part.

“I’m a light sleeper,” Bill winked.

Yaz flushed and looked outside of the window instead, seeing all the greenery pass them by as Bill and Heather chatted.

Bill struck up about Jane’s bad mood again when the carriage finally hit hard road. “Maybe it’s. Best you don’t surprise her Yaz? She’s… unpredictable when she’s upset.”

“Why is she so upset? I didn’t mean to act off at breakfast but I don’t understand why she reacted so strongly” Yaz said, thinking back to Jane’s glassy eyes as if they were on the brink of tears.

“Jane’s used to being rejected Yaz, but not necessarily from people she opens up to, and believe me, she doesn’t do that often” Bill chuckles as if recounting something.”I think there may be some misreading of messages, she builds walls remarkably fast Yaz, it's a defence mechanism. Give it time.” She smiled warmly, in the meanwhile you’re welcome to stay with me and even Graham I’m sure would be happy to host you!”

Yaz laughed happily at this “Thanks Bill… I do want to check on Jane though, at least try to explain.”

Bill sighs “Good luck with her.”

The carriage falls silent and the rest of the journey is filled with the laughter and chattering of Bill and Heather.

Finally they reached The White Hart’s part of town, already from the window Yaz could see two hookers, one drunken man and three burly men gambling atop of a barrel. Maybe she shouldn’t have come?

“Don't worry.” Bill laughed taking in the girls looks of horror, “Its not that bad, we don’t get five star luxury everywhere we travel but we always ensure our safety.” She grins smugly.

They rolled up outside the inn and stepped out of the carriage led by Bill, the smell was the first thing that Yaz noticed, the air was tinted with the smell of smoke and strong booze.

Two men were sat in the doorway of the inn and leered at them as they passed, but once inside the building Yaz was surprised.

The main bar area was filled with jaunty music and cards littering every table, men caught between fighting each other and passing out cheered and jaded as they swigged from large pewter cups, woman scandalously dressed caressed some of the mens arms and sat in their laps improperly, and in the back corner she swore she could see some people kissing each other to death, it wasn’t what she was used to at all, but she felt a strange excitement within her walking inside.

Over the hum of the room she heard Bill shout “Right stay here a moment, I have to grab my key!” She gestured towards the bar and walked through a small crowd with Heather in tow, essentially abandoning her.

She stood alone now and suddenly felt vulnerable, a man noticed her standing rigidly in the centre of the room and pulled a gap toothed smile, raising his wrinkled lips to reveal a golden tooth.

Yaz quickly averted her eyes, pulling the most steely look she could manage as she walked towards the bar, sitting on one of the splintering stools.

She watched as a barkeep darted around behind the counter, it was a woman, an entirely improper job for a woman to have, she heard her mother’s voice say in her head, she watched mesmerised as she skilfully wove around the bar though, getting drinks for all the ravenous patrons.

Dark black eyes whipped around and caught Yaz’s own before the woman finished pouring for quite possibly the largest man Yaz had ever seen, and gracefully sauntered towards her seat. The woman was tall, and a tattoo wrapped around her arm. The tattoo was more visible as she slammed it onto the counter in front of her, lowering her gaze to meet Yaz’s eyes. The woman other hand held her hip challengingly.

“You lost Pet?” She said, her voice was smooth and silky, unlike what Yaz had expected.

“Um, no” She tried to maintain the barkeeps gaze but it was almost dangerous “I’m looking for a friend.”

“A friend eh?” The woman raised an eyebrow. “Not a lot of friendly people here, you got a name?”

“Jane, her name is Jane.”

The barkeep’s eyes squinted for a moment as if she were trying to remember when she snapped her fingers, “Oh Blondie! Yeh she lives upstairs, just through the door over there, straight down the corridor sixth door on the left.” She gestured to the door.

“Thank you!” Yaz said happily, grinning, she got up from the stool.

“And hey!” Yaz turned back around again, “If you ever get bored of Blondie, I get off at ten.” She winked with a click of her mouth.

Yaz blushed hard, frozen to the spot for a moment as the barkeep laughed before turning to serve somebody else.

She shook her head and snapped out of it, she needed to apologise to Jane. Yaz walked with purpose towards the small door and then up the small staircase behind them, the sounds of the pub growing dimmer.

She reached a bland corridor with almost identical doors all the way along it.

“Sixth door on the left” Yaz mumbled to herself as she walked slowly down, counting in her head.

‘This should be the one’ she thought as she knocked lightly on the door.

No response.

She knocked slightly harder, hearing a strange whimper from inside, still no response.

Yaz was worried now, she reached for the handle and as she twisted it she heard another door open from earlier down the corridor.

“NO! Yaz wait! Do-“ Came a shout from Bill somewhere behind her, but Yaz barely heard it.

The door opened onto a large room, on the far-side were two partially naked figures.

Leaning legs over the end of the bed was Jane, her back arched and mouth open as she supported herself with her arm, her hair was tousled and messy and she had a tight grip on a head of brown hair. Down in between her legs, kneeling on the floor, was a woman she had never seen before. 

Yaz stood frozen in the doorway. Throat seizing up and body not moving. She just helplessly stood and stared at the scene. Behind her Bill had a palm over her face and an ashamed groan falling from her lips.

At hearing the door Jane’s eyes had darted up to her own and Jane held Yaz’s gaze firmly, the woman below her leant upwards jauntily, head swaying with a lazy smile on her face.

Jane’s eyes went from a thousand emotions to anger fast, then she turned away, bringing the woman below her’s face up to her own, cupping her face and kissing her, in a similar fashion to the way she had kissed the previous night with Yaz, before she let her eyes drift back over to Yaz’s, tauntingly.

The woman saw Yaz standing in the doorway and giggled, thinking Yaz was a roommate or something similar, “You’re not gonna stand there all day are you love?” Her eyes were sultry and hazed.

Jane grinned cruelly at the statement. “Yeh Yaz? Are you.” Her face was stony yet Yaz saw so much upset and fury behind the expression it almost made her sick. Was this revenge? Why…?

She quickly turned on her heels and slammed the door closed behind her, running down the corridor and fully intending on leaving the ugly little place.

“Yaz! Yaz wait…” Bill called out after her, but Yaz ignored it and ran down the stairs, through the crowd and outside onto the street. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she sunk down on the edge of the pavement. Burying her face into her knees.

About half an hour passed when Yaz realised she needed Bill for a lift home, it was too far to walk at least.

She walked back inside sullenly and saw Bill and Heather waiting for her.

“Come with us.” Bill said gently, leading Yaz to another room in the corridor, Bill’s room.

The three of them sat at a small coffee table and Bill sighed.

“I’m sorry you saw that. I didn’t know, Graham told me as I was going back down to get you, I shouldn’t have let you come.” Bill sighed and looked down at her feet.

Yaz laughed breathlessly, wiping a stray tear from her face, “No I’m sorry I’m such an idiot… I shouldn’t have wanted to come here in the first place.”

“No, no Yaz, you’re not an idiot. Jane is. She does this sometimes.” Bill looked down into her lap, “She doesn’t like to feel out of control, Jane… has a lot of issues Yaz, a lot of stuff she dealt with when she was younger. She hasn’t done,” Bill gestured in the general direction of Janes room, “this, in a long time though.”

“What is this exactly!?” Yaz says slightly harsher than intended.

“Yaz i know this is bad but when Jane sleeps with random people like this it’s usually a cry for help, she hates sleazy hookups, she uses them as a bid for control when she can’t control anything else…. I promise you Yaz I would know, I’ve been with her through some of the worst shit.” Bill looked deep into Yaz’s eyes.“She’ll be regretting this already I’d imagine…”

Yaz felt anger bubbling up inside of her. She doesn’t care what the cause was, wether she regretted it. Yaz was done with Jane. Finished. She’d been an idiot for even letting her feelings get so out of control in the first place. “No, no all of this is wrong, it’s crazy…it’s”

“I’m sure she will regret this Bill.” Yaz finally says as calmly as she can, “I just need a lift home. Please.”

Bill sighed. “Of course Yaz, of course.”


End file.
